


The Dark Side of Harry

by OnePinkCase



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark Harry Potter, Hogwarts Era, M/M, My First Fanfic, Past Child Abuse, Plot, Sex, Sexual Abuse, Threats of Violence, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-30
Updated: 2013-09-21
Packaged: 2017-12-25 03:41:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/948197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnePinkCase/pseuds/OnePinkCase
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter is a young wizard, but no ordinary young wizard. He is famous and has a scar to prove it! Having lived his life in the cupboard under the stairs with his abusive aunt and uncle, he is finally free. But all this fame proves too much for Harry and he finds himself slipping into the dark arts with his new found friend Draco Malfoy. Together, they spend their days at Hogwarts tormenting other students, until one tries to stand up to them...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Young Wizard

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:- I do not own any of the characters or places in this story, all of these go to the brilliant J.K.Rowling
> 
> Any comments you would like to make would be much appreciated, feel free to give me any advice on how to make it better as this is my first attempt at a fan fiction. Thank you, I hope you enjoy reading it!

He was on his way to Hogwarts, him, Harry Potter, a wizard. He couldn't believe it! In all his wildest dreams he’d imagined this was it. He’d dreamt about leaving, finding proper family, who loved him. A place where he belonged. And here he was on platform 9 and ¾, standing facing the train that could make all his dreams come true. The Hogwarts express. As he walked towards the train all he could think was, “I'm going, I'm really going”. 

The train was cool and well, larger than Harry was expecting. After hearing what Hagrid had to say about his scar, he had started to pull his hair back to expose it. He liked people seeing it, them noticing him, not treating him like a mat to walk all over. Here, he had a purpose… And he liked it. 

He felt a cool hand on his shoulder, he whipped around to see a pale faced boy with bright blond hair facing him. The boy stared at him for a second as his eyes wondered to the scar on Harry's forehead, then the corners of his mouth turned up in a smirk. He held out his hand. "Draco," the boy said "Draco Malfoy."  
"Harry Potter" said Harry taking the boys hand in his own and giving it a firm shake.  
"I know" replied Draco "Everyone knows about you. You were raised by muggles weren't you?" He asks. Harry nodded not really sure what he should say. "Well then, allow me to introduce you to the wizarding world. I'm sure you'll need help adjusting to it, I can help you if you like," Harry was confused, was Draco asking him to be his friend? He had never had a proper friend, the closest he'd had to friends were people who were too scared to befriend him because of his cousin Dudley and his gang of bullies.They kept their distance from him just in case they got hurt whilst Dudley was pounding Harry with his fists. Without another thought Harry smiled.  
"Sure."  
"Great," Draco said, he lead Harry into a compartment where two other boys their age were sat. "This is Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle" Each boy nodded as Draco said their names. Crabbe was a short and chubby boy where as Goyle was well built with a square face. "I'm sure I don't need to tell you who this is"

They spent most of the train journey talking, well Draco did most of the talking with the occasional grunt of agreement from Crabbe and Goyle. Harry was content to listen to Draco about his family, who were apparently very rich and influential, about muggles and mudbloods that were taking over and oppressing the true wizards powers. It made sense to Harry, that must be why his aunt and uncle were always awful to him. They were having fun until part way through the journey a freckled faced red head with fraying robes poked his nose through into their compartment.  
"Oh, sorry" he stumbled, they all stared at him "You don't happen to have seen a toad around here have you? Neville... has... lost... it..." His voice was getting smaller and smaller, "Sorry" he said backing out  
"Wait" Malfoy said, he looked him up and down "Red hair and hand-me down robes" He smirked "A Weasley, the biggest blood traitors if you ever saw one"  
"Hey" the read head shouted his face turning as red as his hair. A small girl with messy brown hair ran to stand next to the Weasely  
"What's wrong Ronald?"  
Malfoy laughed "Yes, what is wrong _Ronald _"__  
"Nothing, Hermione lets go" they left.  
"Ronald and Hermione" Draco shouted after them "You sound like a couple from the 20s!"  
"Yeah" Crabbe and Goyle said in unison  
"What's a blood traitor?" Harry asked  
"Oh, sorry, I forgot you were raised by muggles. Blood traitors are pure bloods, like me, but they like muggles and they associate with them and muggle borns like that filthy mud blood Hermione over there" 

__He then spent the rest of the train journey explaining about the different types of wizarding family going into huge depth about the Weasleys telling Harry how they were all muggle loving idiots who had bright red hair and no intelligence. After he had finished talking about them he went into great depth about his family, including saying how they were all in Slytherin, at that point Harry was compleetly confused and Draco had to explain all about the houses in Hogwarts._ _

__By the time they had got to the stop (in Hogsmeade according to Draco) Harry had decided on certain things. Slytherin was the best house and that was where Harry wanted to be placed, the kindest wizard he'd met was Draco Malfoy and that mudbloods and muggles had no place in this world. And as soon as the old hat on his head shouted **"Slytheryn"** he knew his time at Hogwarts would be the best time of his life...__


	2. The Road to Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry Potter is a young wizard, but no ordinary young wizard. He is famous and has a scar to prove it! Having lived his life in the cupboard under the stairs with his abusive aunt and uncle, he is finally free. But all this fame proves too much for Harry and he finds himself slipping into the dark arts with his new found friend Draco Malfoy. Together, they spend their days at Hogwarts tormenting other students, until one tries to stand up to them...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer- See chapter 1
> 
> Again any comments you would like to make would be appreciated, along with any help you would like to give. Thank you.

Harry had settled into a normal routine at Hogwarts, though he still caught himself thinking it was all a long marvellous dream, in the morning he would wake up and then have breakfast at the Slytherin's table with Draco, Crabbe and Goyle whilst sniggering at Neville Longbottom over on Griffindor's table who never failed to entertain. Then he would go off to his lessons, potions was by far the best. Professor Snape was the head of Slytherin house and he loved them. Good job he wasn't in Griffindor though, he hated their house and he always gave the Slytherin's more reasons to laugh at Neville, who always got things wrong and constantly ended up with disastrous results. One time he ended up with big pus filled balls hanging off his face because Professor Snape made him taste his own potion! Even better though was that he was the only teacher who could get that insufferable know-it-all Hermione to shut up. Every lesson she would almost take out the eyes of the person sitting next to her from the sheer velocity of her hand going into the air to answer all the questions. She didn't give anyone else the chance to answer, Draco knew the answers to almost all of the questions that the teachers asked but no-one knew this because that MUDBLOOD wouldn't shut up! Professor Snape was somewhat colder to Harry compared to the rest of the Slytherins, he was never as friendly or as nice to Harry and he couldn't work out why.

On Christmas eve he received a cloak, an _invisible_ cloak. He decided it would be about time to pay back Granger for being a swat, so he waited until night then woke Draco, this wasn't a task that Crabbe or Goyle could handle, they were too clumsy. Draco and him may tell them afterwards but there was no need for them to help, they'd just ruin it.

They crept down and out of the common room, heading towards Griffindor's common room. Their steps echoing in the empty corridors. They were almost there, though it had taken them longer than they'd thought due to the changing staircase that had seemed adamant that they would not reach their destination, when Ronald Weasley came sneaking around the corner. He was looking shifty, well of course he was he hadn't got an invisibility cloak like them.

"Where are we going Ron, I thought you said you knew where it was," came a whisper that could be none other than that of Hermione Granger.

"I do, I'm just checking that no teachers are around."

"Well, unless it was your intention to check the same spot twice, I think you've got us lost!"

"I...I..I think we should go back now," came a whimper as both Hermione and Neville followed Ron into view.

Draco pulled out his wand as if to hex them all because they couldn't see them, but Harry stopped him and shook his head. He wanted to know where they were going and although he would've thoroughly enjoyed seeing them all hexed, his curiosity got the better of them.

They continued on for what seemed an age of Neville shaking and Hermione shouting at Ron (in a quiet voice though), when Ron finally said "This is it," and opened up a door off the corridor that neither Harry nor Draco had seen before. Inside were a few randomly placed chairs and tables, it looked pretty much like an old abandoned classroom, or it would have had it not had a rather large mirror in the middle of the room.

"Stand here," Ron said to Hermione and Neville "What do you see? Do you see me, I'm head boy and Quiddich captain to!"

"I only see me," Hermione said "But wait, I'm the minister for magic and I have a certificate in my hand. I have received O's in all my OWLs and NEWTs!"

"I'm the best wizard in the world, look it says so on my badge!" Neville proclaimed.

"What do you think this means?" Said Hermione.

"Do you think it's the future?" Asked Neville hopefully

"I certainly hope so," said Ron "I'm better than all my brothers there."

"Watch this," Draco mouthed to Harry. Harry smiled as Draco pulled out a nondescript book and threw it at the back of Hermione's head.

**"OW!"** She exclaimed way to loudly.

The door swung open with a loud **clang**. Stood in the doorway was Argus Filch, the squib caretaker, who had clearly herd Hermione. "Well, we are in trouble," he said as Neville gulped. He escorted them out at the same time as Hermione began shouting at Ron again and Ron himself started to go red.

Draco and Harry couldn't contain their laughter, crying for almost ten minutes "Good job we have this cloak," Draco said after he was sure they were gone "I wonder what I'll see," they both wondered to the mirror.

"I see... Myself, and the Dark Lord. At least I think it's him. And muggles all around our feet begging, and Granger and Weasley and the rest of the mudbloods and blood traitors are with them to!" Harry said "Do you think this will come true Draco?"

A few minutes latter Draco laughed, "They're all fools, look at the writing on the top. Read it backwards, It says 'I show not your face, but your hearts desire'. It isn't the future it's just what you want most! I'm surprised that Granger didn't see this, it's so simple."

"What do you see?" Harry asked. But Malfoy refused to answer, turning red at the thought.

The rest of the year went quickly for Harry, the idea of his hearts desire had scared him at first, but he had got used to the idea now and he found himself dwelling on it less often. His first year at Hogwarts had been amazing, all apart from the fact that Griffindor had won the house cup due to Ron, Hermione and Neville defeating the Dark Lord at a game of chess or something like that. They won even after losing 150 house points for being outside the common room at dark, Malfoy said his father would not be pleased and he actually looked quite scared at the thought of his father. Harry was jealous, after all he's the one with the amazing power. Why didn't he get to meet the Dark Lord!

Harry was in a gloomy mood on the way back to Kings Cross Station. He was going back to his Aunt and Uncle for the summer, the muggles who he despised, but it was no matter in a few years he could kill them anyway, and he would be on his way back to Hogwarts in no time. He was already looking forward to his second year at Hogwarts.


End file.
